Covers for motor vehicles (such as automobiles, trucks, boats, campers and the like) are well known to those skilled in the art. These covers are usually large and bulky. They often contain a top panel, a front panel, a back panel, and side panels. Many of these motor vehicles covers are asymmetrical, that is, the front panels thereof may differ in size or shape from the back panels; they are adapted to cover vehicles which often area also asymmetrical. However, when such covers area being applied to the motor vehicle, it often is difficult to determine which end of the cover should go over the front part of the motor vehicle, and which should go over the rear portion of the car.
It is an object of this invention to provide a cover for a motor vehicle which will give its user visual cues as to how it should be oriented on the motor vehicle to facilitate putting it on the vehicle.
It is another object of this invention to provide a vehicle cover whose manufacturing cost will be substantially equal to or only slightly greater than the cost of manufacturing prior art vehicle covers.